The Genomics Core produces DNA microarrays through high throughput automation, and involves robotic production and spotting of either cDNA or oligonucleotides onto glass slides. The core functions primarily to serve Buck investigators and outside users, in both the design and analysis of microarray experiments. The resources available include: cDNA chips for mice and fly, oligo chips for humans, mice, and worms, and the appropriate instrumentation to prepare, spot, hybridize, quantitate and analyze microarray chips from these diverse species. Archiving of data generated by the core is accomplished by uploading the quantitated data files into Genetraffic (a commercially available package), which facilitates remote retrieval of the relevant data via a password protected system, as well as rudimentary analysis of differential gene expression. Over the last several years, the core has also developed expertise in using academically developed statistical analysis modules, specifically designed for the analysis of microarray data. All these packages are free, and are developed and maintained in the computing environment "R", and listed at the bioconductor website (www.bioconductor.org).The Core is currently promoting aging research within the institute by providing service to a number of laboratories, and this has resulted in a several publications. The Buck Institute Genomics Core also currently serves outside users by providing microarray expertise and service for studies related to aging and age-related disease.